Thoughts of A Dead Man
by RAWRsuzie
Summary: Yoshimori can only think of what waits for him in the beyond as he lays there dying. Warning: This story is a yaoi. If you don't like it, then I advise you not to read it.


**~Thoughts of A Dead Man~**

Death no longer scared Yoshimori Sumimura.

So as he lay sprawled out on the ground caked in a pool of his own blood he could help but smile at the situation. Dying wasn't the most pleasant thing he'd ever experience but the kekkai wielder was none the less content with what he'd accomplished throughout his seemingly short life: He'd protected Karasumori with his life, literally. And more importantly he'd protect the people who meant the most to him. But the greatest thing of all, Yoshimori had finally avenged him: Gen Shishio.

Gen…

That name alone could bring the young legitimate heir a series of complex emotions, some to which even he couldn't understand. That half-ayakashi had brought with him more mysteries then he'd probably even realized and always left the young ayakashi-fighter with questions, questions that of course would probably never be answered. But that was Gen for you and no matter how much it annoyed he sometimes he wouldn't wish anything different about the half-ayakashi.

It had never occurred to him how much Gen had meant to him until he was already gone. Yoshimori had felt as if he'd taken their time together for granted and only lead himself deeper into his depression. Thinking back on it now it was probably the reason he was so vengeance crazed, killing Kaguro was somehow supposed to ease that pain and when it never did it had always bothered him to why it had not. But at this very moment every little thing made absolute sense to him. And that was probably why he could welcome death so easily now. He knew he'd missed what he had now but that wasn't worth what was waiting on the other side for him.

Gen would be there, Gen would be there physically, he'd be able to touch Gen again-to truly feel him again. That alone was the most satisfying thing in dying, being able to reconnect with your lover. And yes I did say it: **Lover.**

It wasn't as odd as you think for the young Sumimura to be able to see his eldest brother's underling in that way. There were many factors about Gen that made him…dare I say…irresistible. Physical traits aside, it was his personality that spoke most to Yoshimori. They both were alike in so many ways and yet…so different. Maybe it was the ayakashi factor that made Gen so pessimistic while Yoshimori's kekkai powers gave him his optimistic personality. Or maybe not. That didn't really matter, all that matter was the fact they could relate in so many other ways and help make up for anything missing-Gen and Yoshimori completed one another.

"Yoshimori!"

The sound of his name from everyone only reminded him of how alive he still was, there was no chance of him making and they all seem to understand that but it didn't stop them from serenading him with wishes to 'hang in there.' Or 'don't die.' Tears poured from each one of their faces and a couple landed on his own, even his seemingly emotionless brother was crying for him. Yoshimori took a long look at the many surrounding him before he could muster up one little sentence to say.

"No w-worries…" He choked a bit on the blood pooling in his mouth. "I-I'll be with Gen now."

He hoped that would ease at least some of the sorrow.

His eyes slowly began to close, much to everyone's screams of protest, and he slowly allowed himself to ease into the blackness that seems to hungrily wish to consume him and put him to sleep forever. And when a warm hand grasped on to his own and pulled him into an even warmer embrace he could only feel what all hoped for in death.

Peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little Yoshimori and Gen drabble. I was just trying to get a feel on them, their personalities, and them as a couple. Oh! And this is my first Yaoi too. I'm not into Yaoi that much, but this couple just kinda' came out to me as one. Don't like, don't read it. If you do, then thank you! Sorry about the crappy title, if you have a suggestion for a better one or you find anything wrong in the story-i'd appreciate it if you would tell me about it! Thanks (once again)! R&&R! :)**


End file.
